


When plants became crows

by Leneyytunes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sports, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leneyytunes/pseuds/Leneyytunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Oikawa Toou | Kageyama Tobio | Iwaizumi Hajime x Hinata Shouyou] Every year at Miyagi Prefecture, the government is picking a two random third year students to transfer to other school for a year. It will serve them as a training to communicate with the others and get accustom to an unknown environment. But unknown to the crows, a volleyball royalty and the ace is coming to Karasuno. What kind of tragedy awaits them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The annual 'picking two random third years.'

"The annual 'picking two random third years' is gonna be held today, right Sugawara-san?" Tanaka asked the grey-haired male when they bumped into each other on the way to their school.  
  
"Yeah. I hope I won't get picked." Sugawara sighed as he puff some smoke created by the cold weather. "The nationals is just right under our nose. If I got picked, I might not be able to play at Nationals."  
  
"Yeah. That's too harsh. Maybe you can beg Vice Principal not to pick you?"  
  
"Even if I beg a thousand times in front of him, he is not the one who's going to pick. The local officials will be the one who'll decide." Just by listening at the former main setter of Karasuno, you can tell he's so frustrated.  
  
"Well, thankfully I'm still second year. I didn't need to think about such trivial things. Mwahahaha!" Tanaka laughed devilishly making Sugawara smacked his head. "You're so creepy Tanaka. Stop that!"  
  
Before Tanaka says anything the bell rang signaling the classes is about to start. "Crap! We're getting late!" The two volleyball players ran like their asses is on fire.   


* * *

  
  
"Azumane Asahi and Sawamura Daichi. Please go to the principal's office. I repeat..."  
  
When the third years students hear that announcement. Everyone celebrates, because they knew when someone calls a two third years in this very day they're the one that has been picked to transferred at the other school for a year. Well, except the two volleyball players. They got Nationals! Nationals! Why? For all the people in this crucial moment, they're the one that has been picked?  
  
Sugawara met up with his co-year members. "Well, good luck!"  
  
"I don't know if I should feel flustered or insulted." Asahi complained and Sugawara fake his laughed. The three both knew that they aren't happy about this thing. Surely, local officials might gave them a chance to play at the nationals but they can't make new tricks nor build a new strategy. Also, what if the school that Daichi and Asahi's will be transferred to, is so far from Karasuno? That will be a hassle if they always go to Karasuno just to practice with them.  
  
"This sucks. I.. I can't play volleyball any---Aww!"   
  
"Negative begone!" Sugawara began to tackled Asahi as the latter began to say negative things. "Don't think like that, you goatee! While you both at 'whatever-school-that-is' school. Both of you should joined their volleyball team so that you and Daichi won't be left behind when you both come back to us!"  
  
Daichi chuckled at the statement of their third year setter. "Well, if that's the case..." Daichi put his hands on Sugawara's shoulder and smiled at him. "I leave Karasuno in your hands, Suga."  
  
Sugawara nodded and smiled back at them. "Ah. You can trust me with that."  


* * *

  
  
"Ehh? Daichi-san and Asahi-san got picked?!" Hinata shouts. The day after the school announced that Daichi and Asahi is the one that got picked, they immediately transferred at their new school. Sugawara didn't found a time to tell to his team because he was so busy helping his co-year friends.  
  
"Dumbass! Don't shout! Suga-san is just infront of you!" Kageyama countered as he smacked the orange-haired boy head. Hinata pouts and says, "Bakageyama!"  
  
"What school they will going to attend?" Ennoshita asked as he approaching the third year setter. Ennoshita seems caught everyone's attention with his question because they were looking at him and Sugawara.  
  
**"Shiratorizawa."**  
  
The team gasped. Hinata grabbed Sugawara wrists. "Shi-Shiratorizawa?!"  
  
Sugawara nodded and the excitement in Hinata's eyes grow even more. "And they say they'll be joining Shiratorizawa's volleyball team so that if they come back here when the time we will going to play at the nationals, they won't be left behind."  
  
"Ohh! I won't lose them!" Hinata run around the court because he couldn't contain his excitement anymore. "Come back here, Hinata dumbass!" Kageyama roared.  
  
"That's a big opportunity to improve their plays. Being in one of the most prestigious school when it comes to volleyball, no doubt they'll improve drastically." Nishinoya commented.  
  
"I can't wait till Nationals!" Tanaka remove his shirt and he rotating it in his hand like a cowboy's.  
  
The commotion stopped when they heard the door's gym is opening thinking that their coach has arrived but they didn't expect this coming...  
  
"Yoohoo ~ Shrimpy-chan! Tobio-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Haikyuu wikia, Aoba Johsai represents as plants. That's why I titled it as "When plants became crows." I'm a hardcore shipper of Oihina and IwaOiHina with a slight of KageHina and sometimes TsukiHina. I don't know, but I really find them so cute. That's why I decided to write something about them. Hope you'll enjoy!


	2. Daio-sama and Ace is here?!

"Yoohoo~ Shrimpy-chan! Tobio-chan."

The ball that is about to meet Hinata's head was suddenly drop in Kageyama's hand, so as his jaw. There's a moment of silence in the gym when Sugawara broke it. "That was just our imagination right? right?" He then clapped his hands and faced his teammates, "Okay, that's just your imagination. Now, go back to your practice guys!"

"Meanie~ Mr. Refreshing-san!" Oikawa pouted as he entered the gym. Sugawara looked again at the setter and this time he dropped his jaw. "S-So you... You are true?"

"Do I look like some hologram, huh?" Oikawa making a fake intimidated expression when a hand whack his head. "Assikawa, don't make a face like that. Are you on drugs?"

"Iwa---"

"What are you doing here, Seijoh's Grand King and Ace?!" The ginger head boy pointed his index finger at them. Oikawa suddenly flashed a smile and approach the baby crow. He ruffles his curly soft hair as he spoke, "I'm gonna steal you from Tobio-chan!"

"Huh?!?!" Kageyama's aura darkened as he pulled Hinata's collar towards him. "Kageyama! I'm choking!"

Kageyama ignored the sunshine's complaint as he glared at his former senpai. "Not a chance."

"Woah. Am I seeing Tobio-chan's weakness?" Oikawa teased then he raised his eyebrows in amusement. Kageyama scowled, dragging Hinata as far as Oikawa's reach.

"BA-KA-GE-YA-MA! I said you're choking me!" Hinata forced Kageyama to release him by jumping off with him so that he can hit Kageyama's chin. He won but the impact made by hitting his idiot partner's chin was too much to take. Oikawa mockingly laughed at them seeing how those two have a one-track mind.

Iwaizumi whom just watching the three insulting at each other approach the bewildered Sugawara, "Well, you see... We're the ones that has been picked to transferred to the other school." The Seijoh's ace chuckled. "To think that Ushijima, your captain and ace, and us, were going to end up here and there. The fate's must be tricking us."

"How did you know? What do you mean?" The grey-haired asked as he looked at their guest.

"Hmm... From what I heard, one of the students that has been picked from Shiratorizawa is Ushijima Wakatoshi is now at Seijoh. Us, in here at Karasuno. Your captain and ace is at Shiratorizawa, right? Whoever picked us, he must be watching highschool volleyball." He sighed as he continued. "Every school has a different play style when it comes to any sports. To be a transferred athlete, you need to change your play style too according to the school you've been transferred. You need to abandon your previous style to synchronize with the new. That's why..." He paused and glanced at the new unfamiliar gym infront of him. "I don't know if we can synchronize with you all."

"Huh? You mean---"

"Alright guys! Gather around! I have announcement to make!" Coach Ukai shouts as he entered the room with Takeda-sensei.

"Haha. Poor munchkin, he's experiencing the wrath of Kings." Tsukishima mocked the little ginger-head besides him who wants to be far as possible from the two kings.

"S-Shut up, Stingkyshima!" He pouted. Hinata hides at the tall figure of Tsukishima because the two setter keeps bickering on who toss's better at Hinata and their bickering is scaring the hell out of him.

"He said I'm really awesome!" Kageyama pointed out as he remembered when he finally did the float toss, making Hinata flustered. "O-Oi Bakageyama! Stop blurting things!"

"Ehh? Why did he need to hide it?" Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi heard it and snorted.

"Okay, listen up. The disappearance of Daichi and Asahi has a great effect on us. We lose a captain who covers everyone's hole and an ace who can pass three blockers that's why, I don't know if we can even win atleast one at the national." The team began to disheartened. "But fear not... We have a new strong members to fill their spots in." 

Everyone look at the two students who've once they fought with. Oikawa who's brimming up with confidence is smirking at them earning him a smacked in his head. "Sorry for this idiot's behavior."

"Iwa-chan! So meanie!"

"Looks like all of you knew who it is. Okay then, you two. We already know you, but doing a formalities isn't gonna hurt anyone, right? So introduce yourselves." Coach Ukai commanded.

The brunette setter and his bestfriend goes in front and face the team. "The name's Oikawa Tooru! My position is setter! I love milk bread! I'm gonna defeat my simpleton kouhai who have a scary looking face over there. My zodiac sign is---Aww! Iwa-chan!"

"No one cared about that, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi roared after he smacked his bestfriend's head again. It's kinda surprise that the setter's head is still attach to his neck. He sighed and face the team. "Iwaizumi Hajime. Wing spiker."

"Your introduction is so simple and boring Iwa-chan." Instead of replying him, he glared at the setter making the latter shivered.

"Alright. Kiyoko-san, did you have any extra jacket's there?" Kiyoko nodded as she and Yachi unpacking a box full of Karasuno's volleyball team's jacket. She get a two jacket and gave it to the new members of the team. Coach Ukai, gestured the team to do their traditional welcoming ceremony yet he earned various growls and scowls everywhere. Well, who's person in the right mind to welcome their formidable opponents right? On top of that, they knew what these two monsters can do inside the court that's why it's not impossible to fill Daichi-san and Asahi-san's position in just a blink of an eye. And, they don't have planned to give their captain and ace's position to a newcomer like them.... Well, except for **one.**

Hinata turned around and pointed the 'Karasuno's Boys Volleyball Team' written on his varsity jacket. He flashed an earnest smiles making the two new member flushed. "Welcome in Karasuno Daio-sama! Ace! We both in the same team, but I'm still going to beat you two!"


	3. Unsynchronized Karasuno.

Splendid. Amazing. Incredible. Outstanding. Tenacious.

Those words. They are perfectly describing the new Karasuno... _Not **.**_  
The practice game that's unfolding in front of Coach Ukai's eyes is worst. No, worst is an understatement for a team who is about to represent Miyagi Prefecture in Nationals Tournament. This isn't what Coach Ukai expecting. A monster who has a serves that makes your arms fly away, and an ability to draw out the maximum potential of spikers named Oikawa Tooru, and another monster who's leading his team to victory with his powerful spikes named Iwaizumi Hajime should make the team formidable. Well, truth to be told, the team with Oikawa and Iwaizumi really exceeded his expectation... _in a so negative way._

It is Oikawa's turn to serve. He inhaled deeply keeping his concentration to hit a nice serve. He tossed it as high as possible, he run as he goes to his attack position and hit the ball as hard as he could... Only it hit the net besides Kageyama's head. He clicked his tongue because he missed ~~Kageyama's head~~ his target. 

"Uwaaah! I missed it!" Oikawa messed his hair in annoyance.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kageyama roared as he approach the server but Tanaka stopped him. 

"G-Grand King wants to hit Kageyama's head!" Hinata cries as he shiver thinking what if that hit Kageyama's head. "K-Kageyama will die!"

"Calm down Hinata! Kageyama will not die!" Sugawara approach the ginger head to calm him down.

"Crappykawa! What the hell was that serve, huh?!" Iwaizumi punched Oikawa's head.

"Iwa-chan! That hurts!"

To get his revenge, Kageyama was about to toss the ball to Hinata but only the latter missed it to spike. The ball bounced to Oikawa's head causing the gym fell quiet. Kageyama smirked at the brunette. "That's how you'll hit someone in the head."

"It hurts! You brat!" Oikawa rub the spot where Kageyama hit it.

"I... I missed it! Gwah!" It's Hinata's turn to messed his hair in annoyance.

"You didn't miss it Hinata! It was intentional!" 

"Kageyama..." Iwaizumi approach the setter and the latter turn around at the wing spiker. "Why Iwaizumi-san---"

"Do your thing." Iwaizumi said it with a cold voice causing the raven-haired boy stiffen.

"Iwa-chan defended me~"

"I didn't defend you, Lousykawa!"

Karasuno was almost lose that set with an unknown school, if Nishinoya didn't receive the ball and Tanaka hit it on the other side. The cause? The two volleyball royalties.

"I... I don't know what to say."

The only thing Coach Ukai manages to say as he rubs his temple. The team averted their eyes on each other. Oikawa was about to speak when Iwaizumi reminded him that he is in Karasuno now. Whatever he did at Aoba Johsai, isn't applicable at Karasuno. The advisor named Takeda-sensei managed to say about one or two advices to lighten up the mood when Nishinoya turned around to face his team and speaks.

"I don't know what's up with you guys. We aren't synchronized at all. Is this how we will going to compete at Nationals?" The team's atmosphere is returning to being dark again but still, the guardian deity of Karasuno continue his' speech. "All you need to do is to trust everyone in the team and as a guardian deity of this team, I'll always watch your back."

Hinata and Tanaka cries how their libero is so cool. "Libero chibi-chan is way cool than Watacchi." Oikawa whispered at Iwaizumi but Nishinoya isn't the type of guy that let someone off when they're talking about his height.

"Oikawa you dope! What did you say?! Even if I'm small, I can walk in the same path as yours!" Nishinoya said matter-of-factly as he tackled Oikawa. Well, he was after all the best libero in his middle school era. He might or cannot fight with Oikawa in mid-air battles but if it's a battle of skills, Nishinoya isn't the one that you should underestimate.

"Serves him right." Kageyama said snorting.

"Coming from you Bakageyama, really?" Hinata countered. Kageyama was about to squeezed his mouth to shutting him up but Hinata barely avoided it and hides at the back of Tanaka. Coach Ukai cleared his throat. Everyone felt silent again as they listened to their coach.

"Oikawa... Kageyama..."

"Yes?"

"Osu."

"Stop giving our spikers a crappy tosses." The raven-haired setter stiffen as Oikawa smirked at him. "--Nor gives an intentional 'hit your teammate's head' serve." It was the former's turn to smirked at the latter. 

Coach Ukai continued, "I don't know what kind of past you both shared, but you're both in Karasuno now. Hell, Oikawa and Iwaizumi will just stay here for a year but that doesn't mean you both going to slack at practice. We got nationals guys! Even you're still considering each other as enemies, that doesn't change the fact Kageyama, that Oikawa is now your formidable ally like the ball of sunshine over there. And Oikawa, the team you despised back then is now YOUR team..."

Kageyama scowled and Oikawa pouted but they still both nodded at their coach. The match resumes. They back to square one, meaning it was Oikawa's serve again. Admittedly, he wants to hit Kageyama again thinking if this time he can hit him but Coach Ukai's advice rang in his head. He looked at their opponent who are ready to receive his serve.

"This is sucks." He murmured.

"So, what is your plan now Oikawa?" Iwaizumi approached him.

"Do I still have another choice?" He sighed then he look at his _new_ teammates. He clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Everyone, come here." He shouts at his teammates. Iwaizumi twitched his eyebrow thinking what is his plan because this is the first time he called everyone while on the court. Kageyama was about to protest when their coach glared at him, he sighed, defeated as they approach the brunette setter. "I'm gonna aim their player number 1. Watching him in the first set, I know he's bad at receiving but if they somehow receive my serve, even if it's bad they'll going to toss it to their ace. Megane-chan and Baldy-chan, I want you both to block his crosses and I'm gonna go to receive his straights. Tobio-chan please used the quick attack to bewildered the opponents."

"I'm not following your orders!" Kageyama protested. Oikawa ignored his blabbering and turned his head to the smallest player on their side. "Shrimpy-chan..."

"Y-Yes!"

"It's all up to you." Oikawa ruffles his head and whispers at Hinata's ear. "I trust you."

He steps backward at the sudden intimate scene with the Grand King. He nodded as he ran towards to his original position without looking at the brunette because he can't let Oikawa notice the red tint on his cheeks. Kageyama glared at the boy who dared to touch his partner. If looks can kill, Oikawa must be dead by now. 

"Why now?" Tsukishima asked.

"Hmm.. I want to see what Karasuno is capable of, now that we're here." He smirking with confidence. "And besides, your coach-- I mean, our coach will going to kill me if I continue to ruin our practice match."

"-- And I will kill you if you continue to target my head. _"_ _or flirt with Hinata._

"Tobio-chan, aren't you being intense? Calm down. I'm still your senpai and your teammate, right?" Oikawa gave him a sweet smile but if that smile is from Oikawa then it have a lot meaning. Kageyama clicked his tongue and returned to his position.

_My, my Tobio-chan... How can I tame you?_

 

* * *

 

"Shrimpy-chan! Can I toss for you---"

Hinata didn't heard Oikawa because he was busy to blocked Kageyama's path. "Kageyama!"

"What is it?! You're being noisy, dumbass!" Kageyama said with annoyance. Hinata straighten up and look at his partner's eyes causing Kageyama to blush.

"You still up for extra practice, right? Toss for me."

"O-Of course! H-Hinata dumbass." Kageyama distract himself by watching the airplane fly across in the clear night sky because he knew he looked like a tomato right now and his heart can't afford more to skip a beat.

"Yosh! Lets go! Don't waste any time!" Hinata hold Kageyama's hand as he dragged him into the gym. Thankfully, it was dark so that no one can see how Kageyama's face turning redder and redder as the time goes by.

"Iwa-chan! Hinata ran away with Tobio-chan! He leave me all alone!" Oikawa cries.

"That's because you're trash, Trashikawa." Iwaizumi said while he exited their locker room.

"Meanie!"

"Isn't that obvious? If there's someone here who Hinata should trust, it is Kageyama. They'll know each other for so long." Iwaizumi is ready to smack his bestfriend's head because he knew that Oikawa will protest but to his surprise, Oikawa didn't react at all instead he is in deep thought.

_Hinata should trust, huh? T _o tame someone, you should tame his loved one first... right?__


	4. The sunshine caught ace's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This' should be an Iwaizumi x Hinata chapter. But I can't help myself to annoy Kageyama. Hahaha. Sorry for slow update! I'm so busy at school.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm~ Wagah!" Hinata hummed as he goes to ticket counter (so that he can ride a train) but the boy infront of him suddenly stop causing him to fall in the ground.

"Chibi-chan? Chibi- chan?!" Oikawa help him to stand up and hugged him so tight.

"D-Daio... s-sama... can't... b-bre...ath!" Before Hinata pass out, another guy with a dark-spike hair grab Hinata's shoulder away from his bestfriend.

"Shittykawa, you're going to kill the Karasuno #10." Iwaizumi said out of the habit. Hinata blushed furiously and quickly removed Iwaizumi's hand in his shoulder.

"I-It's not Chibi-chan nor Karasuno #10! M-My name is Hinata Shouyou!!!" He shouted. The people around them looked at them. Hinata felt embarassed but the other two didn't mind it because they got accustomed to be the center of attention back when they still in Aoba Johsai (and it's all because of Oikawa's fangirls).

"Sorry. It's a habit--" Before Iwaizumi finish his sentence, Oikawa cut him off as he ruffles Hinata's hair.

"It's a cute nickname, chibi-chan. That's why I'll still call you chibi-chan." Oikawa flashed his infamous smile that would steal a girl's heart away. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't amused. He looked at his former enemies, now a teammates and pouted. Iwaizumi gulped and Oikawa flushed his cheeks because of the sudden cuteness that radiating in Hinata's face.

"Hey! You three, are you not going to buy tickets? You're blocking the path." A female inside the ticket counter stated. They looked around and saw the line is getting thicker. The people behind them, starts to protest on how they blocking the path. The three both forgot what they did because they felt embarrassed. Hinata overtake the two and buys a ticket.

"I'm gonna go first. Kageyama is waiting for me. See you later, Daio-sama! Iwaizumi-san!" He waved and leave the two dumbstruck.

"Kageyama.. Kageyama... Kageyama... Always Kageyama! Is there any Oikawa Tooru?!" Oikawa protested as they both rode the train.

"He's Hinata's partner---"

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi ignored his bestfriend's protest. He looked outside while remembering the face that Hinata did awhile ago.

 _Now, I know why Kageyama is head over heels at him._ He sighed.  _That sunshine will be the death of me._

 

* * *

 

"Sugawara will be the captain, since he WAS the vice captain." The team cheered at their gray-haired setter.

Coach Ukai continues, "--And Oikawa Tooru will be the vice captain."

The team isn't suprise though, Oikawa has an experienced being the captain, he's smart and well-organized too even with his lousy attitude. That's why, they also wouldn't be surprised if Coach Ukai made him the captain, although Coach Ukai take note that Oikawa is just new in this team and everyone is not quite getting along well with each other. Another reason is, paying respect to Sugawara since after all, he is--now was the vice captain. Yet, they can't help to scowl at him especially Kageyama.

"Iwaizumi will take Asahi's place. Any objection?" Coach Ukai looked around to see if there's someone who'll object. Kageyama was about to speak when Hinata raised his hands and steps forward.

"So Iwaizumi-san, will be our new ace?"

"Well, I didn't think about that. But, yes he will be." Coach Ukai replied.

Hinata glanced at their 'new' ace with mixed awe and jealousness. He muttered something under his breath then faced Coach Ukai again. Iwaizumi looked at him with a confusion. Ennoshita walk up beside him, "Don't mind him, Iwaizumi-san. He's the type of guy that wants to be an ace."

Iwaizumi mouthed an 'o' then looked at Hinata with awe.

"Don't let him devour you, Ace." Tsukishima mocked. Iwaizumi twitched his brow at the sudden attack of the blonde guy besides him. How come their former captain handled this team? His bestfriend was enough to pissed him, yet now.. A simpleton setter who's being selfish at the team's sunshine, a smartass, a noisy libero, a wannabe gangsta, and another simple-minded cute--- Wait, did he say Hinata was cute?! Wait no, no, no. Erase. 

"Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi-san. Iwaizumi-kun!" His trail of thought cut off when the ball of sunshine appeared at front of him and waving his hand right in his face.

"W-What is it?"

"I-I might not as good as Asahi-san or you, but... I'll do my best to... to be the best decoy ever! I'll make a way for you not to be block by anyone. That's why..." Hinata looked at him in the eyes with full honesty causing Iwaizumi furiously blushed. "That's why... trust me and fly!"

Iwaizumi pursed his lips unable to say anything. It's like his whole body freeze at the moment Hinata appeared infront of him.

"So.. In that case, can you trust me too?" Iwaizumi didn't noticed that Oikawa was just behind him. The latter pass him and put his arm around the ginger-haired shoulder.

"Let me toss for you for today's pratice, Chibi-chan!"

Kageyama overheard it. "No way will Hinata---"

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Hinata nodded and give Oikawa a geniune smile. This made Oikawa flushed his cheeks.

"I'll make sure to bring out the best in you!"

"Thank you for giving an opportunity to work with you!" Hinata steps backward to have a space between then and bowed down at him.

Oikawa awkwardly laughed. "W-Well, we're on the same team now that's why.. Don't mind it. Haha." Hinata didn't replied and just smiled at Oikawa. He leave the two and ran up to Yachi.

Oikawa straightened up and looked at Kageyama with an evil smirk forming in his lips. Kageyama growled in annoyance.


	5. We are a crows now.

"Ahh.. This is sucks." Coach Ukai said as he watch the team playing with each other.

"What sucks, Ukai-san?" Takeda sensei asked.

"Picking a setter." Coach Ukai sigh as he rubs his temple. "Sugawara and Kageyama was enough to make me not to sleep for a few days. And now, Oikawa join in."

"I understand what you feel Ukai-san. A setter who has an ability to draw out the maximum potential of all spikers, a setter with a genius ability and a setter with a much more experience on how to handle his team." Takeda stated.

"Yeah. I didn't know, being a coach is such a pain in the ass." Coach Ukai sighed again.

"Well, Daichi-san isn't here anymore right? And Oikawa is an all-around player... You should put him to Daichi-san's---" Before Takeda finished his suggestion, the team coach cut him.

"I'm afraid that won't work Takeda-sensei. Like Kageyama, Oikawa is full of setter's pride. He will not let anyone steal that position from him."

Takeda looked at him in awe. For just a short period of time, Ukai grasped (even just a little) at Oikawa's personality. "What will you gonna do then?"

"Do I have any other choice, Takeda-sensei?" Takeda chuckled at him while he just snorted.

He called the team for a meeting before he calls it a day. Everyone gathered before him but his gaze remain at the three setters.

"This is sucks." Coach Ukai grumbled. The team looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean, Coach?" Sugawara asked.

The blonde guy sighed as he looked at them. "Iwaizumi is fine. His spikes may not be as strong as Asahi." This made Iwaizumi flinched yet Coach Ukai didn't noticed. "Yet, he has his own way to past the opponent's block and smash the ball to the other side. That's why I made him the 'new' team's ace."

Iwaizumo blushed a little because of the sudden praise from Coach-Ukai. The latter continues, "Yet as for Oikawa..."

Oikawa shouldn't be nervous at what Coach Ukai will say (since he is the "best" according to him) but he can't help himself to gulp. "He has a rival when it comes to setter's position." 

The three especially Kageyama and Oikawa is glaring at each other. 

"That's why in our next practice match which will held next week, I want to see you three play. I want to judge not only the three but also everyone on the team according to your play. Please, give it all you got. So that, there will be no decisions we'll regret after we play at Nationals."

Sugawara raised his hand. Everyone turned their head to him. "Umm... I won't participate in that contest. Haha..." He awkwardly laughed at himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why, Sugawara-san?" Kageyama walked up to him. "Is your reason has something to do with being inferior to us?"

"Bakageyama! Why you need to stumped Sugawara-san's pride!" Hinata roared angrily at Kageyama as he unconsciously protecting the grey-haired setter using his body.

"No. No. Hinata, It's all right. It's the truth after all." Sugawara sadly smiled at him. Even with just his voice and smile, Hinata noticed that Sugawara has been in depress days since Oikawa joined the team.

"B-But---!"

"And besides, I'm the captain now. A captain should give way for his teammates, right?" Hinata bite his lower lips out of frustration, unable to do anything at the current situation. He then remembered something and looked at Coach Ukai.

"What team we will going against, Coach Ukai?"

**"Aoba Johsai."**

The team gasped at the announcement. Not because they will going against Seijoh for the 4th time but because their captain and ace isn't with them. 

Oikawa Tooru, the former captain of Aoba Johsai... now, the vice captain of Karasuno will go against at his beloved former teammates and the coach expecting him to give his best shot, is now frozen and looked horrified.

Even Iwaizumi looked horrified but he gathered himself before he start to frozen like his bestfriend besides him. "O-Oi! Trashikawa. Get a hold--"

"No! How can you expect Iwaizumi-san let alone Oikawa-san, to give their best shot?! Seijoh is still their---" Hinata roared but before he finish his sentence, Coach Ukai cut him off.

"Then I'm afraid, I need to change regulars."

Hinata clicked his tongue. How can Coach Ukai neglect a member's feelings? Yeah, it's been a few weeks since Oikawa and Iwaizumi joined the team. But, they're still human too and besides the two is now his teammate. He was about to ~~roar~~ speak again to defend the two but he heard a familiar awkward laugh behind him.

"I didn't know you're so concern at me, chibi-chan." Oikawa flashed a smile at him making the sunshine blushed.

"I.. I'm not concern! I-I just..."

"I know this will happen soon..." Oikawa muttered to himself with a sad looking in his eyes but still, his bestfriend and Hinata heard it.

"Let's call it a day. Do everything you can to rest your body tonight and eat a proper diet. We have a deliberate practice, tomorrow." Coach Ukai stated as the team nodded at him.

 

* * *

 

"Karasu-- I mean, Hinata." Iwaizumi called the ginger-haired boy infront of him who's walking alone. The latter turned around to face him and bowed slightly at his senior. "Aren't you suppose to do some extra practice with Kageyama?"

"Uhh.. Umm.. I.. I-I.." Hinata caught off guard at the sudden question and straightened himself up. "My dad borrowed my bicycle yesterday, that's why I'm afraid that the train will leave me."

He then avoided Iwaizumi's eyes yet their 'new' ace noticed this and how the expression in Hinata's face changed from his normal expression to exasperated. "A-and.. I-I can't move on from today's event..." He whispered, unable to say it out loud.

Iwaizumi looked at him in awe. He didn't expect that Hinata will care about them so much that he'll dare to go against Kageyama. "So... You really ARE concern about us, huh?" Iwaizumi teases the baby crow.

He doesn't want to tease nor bully this little sunshine but he can't help himself not to feeling satisfy to see first-hand how Hinata blushed furiously and shake his head turning into some adorable munchkin. His cuteness levels are way too overpowered. Iwaizumi was sure he would be KO'd in the near future.

He laughed as he turned away to avoid Hinata's gaze at him and making sure the sunshine will not notice his red cheeks. "I-I'll walk you home." 

Hinata stop panicking and look at his senpai. He titled his head in confusion. "Are you sure, Iwaizumi-san? How about Oikawa-san? Aren't you gonna wait for him?"

Iwaizumi glanced at their gym before turning his head back to Hinata. "He said he'll be doing a research and I should go home first."

Hinata nodded and the two started to walk out the school. "Research for what, Iwaizumi-san?"

"Against our next opponent.... Aoba Johsai."

Hinata stopped at his tracks. He balled his fist in irritation and roared, "How.. How can you say that to your own team?! Aren't you gonna consider their feelings?!"

It was Iwaizumi's turn to stop at his tracks. He sighed and looked at the sky. "If they'll continue to depend on us, then they're weak. We're third years after all.. They should know now how to stand up for themselves. Think of this as a slapping them back in reality that we were going to graduate. And besides..." He turned around to face the ginger-head. He then gave Hinata a geniune smile.

_"We're a crows now, aren't we?"_

"Iwaizumi-san..."

Iwaizumi chuckled and grabbed Hinata to ruffles his hair. "Don't get depress now, Hinata. And don't forget that you still have task to complete."

Hinata furrowed his brows remembering what that task is. "T-Task?"

"You said 'Trust me and fly', right?" Iwaizumi smirked. Hinata nodded at him as his cheeks is getting redder because of how they both so close to each other.

"I'll trust you, Hinata. So trust me too, okay?"

Hinata avoided his eyes and nodded. "O-Osu."


	6. Welcome to Karasuno, Vice Captain! Ace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is non-Hinata x [insert whatever you like here]. I want to dedicate this for all Karasuno members. I'm sorry for those who wait for flirty chapters. I just love Karasuno. I want them to give a spotlight. (:

"How was that toss?" Oikawa asked Tanaka when the latter landed down.

"Uhh... I-It's a bit high." Tanaka awkwardly replied at his new vice captain but Oikawa didn't noticed it because he's in deep thought.

Oikawa look back at him which made Tanaka straightened up. "Let's try that again. You can jump higher, can't you?"

"H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you baldy-chan since the first practice match. Even with Tobio-chan's pinpoint tosses, you can't help yourself but to match with the ball's height leading you not to jump higher." The smile at Oikawa's lips got wider turning into smirk. "Right?"

"I get your point but... IT'S TANAKA! TA-NA-KA! NOT BALDY-CHAN, DAMN IT!" Oikawa laughed and ignored the shave-head spiker. He motions Yachi to continue the practice.

Yet, their genius libero overheard it. "Hahahaha! Baldy-chan!" Nishinoya shouts making the others who was practicing heard it too and laughs.

"NOYA-SAN!"

Meanwhile in the other side of the court.

"Iwaizumi-san, you can do back attack right?" Kageyama asked him after they practice spiking with Hinata as a decoy and the pipe attack. It was Kageyama's idea to practice synchronized attack with him since he was used to set the ball to Asahi whenever Hinata was in trouble or Hinata wasn't around.

"Y-Ye---"

"I CAN DO BACK ATTACK!" Hinata excitedly burst in the conversation by popping in between them. Iwaizumi was about lectured him when the annoyed Kageyama grab his collar and throw him away.

"I'm not talking to you, dumbass!!!"

"Bakageyama!" Hinata shouted. Iwaizumi can't help himself but to snorted at the sight of the two. For the last few weeks, he wondered why Hinata didn't noticed Kageyama's feelings towards him when it was so obvious (since the king can't control his jealous side especially when Oikawa is around). But now, the answer is in front of his eyes. Hinata didn't noticed it because Kageyama treat him normally. So, maybe for Hinata, the jealous side of Kageyama is came from Kageyama's selfish pride.

"I wonder, why you haven't told him about your feelings for him?" Iwaizumi unconsciously blurted out which made Kageyama quickly turned his head around and stared at him with confusion.

"What... What feeling?" Kageyama asked. Iwaizumi was torn between laughing his asses off or slapping his face. _What the.. THIS GUY IS DENSE._

"N-Nothing. Let's go back to the practice." He turn around before Kageyama notice the red tint on his cheeks not because he's blushing or what but he's hardly controlling himself from laughing. A slow-minded chibi guy and a dense one. What a perfectly imperfect pair.

"I don't know if I should be glad or not." Coach Ukai said at Kiyoko and Yachi besides him watching the players ~~slacking off~~ practicing. "They're practically slacking off in the practice." He grumbled which made the only two girls laughs.

"Well, since Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san joined the team.. They're much livelier right now, aren't they Shimizu-senpai?"

Kiyoko nodded at her assistant. Well, there's no undeniably that there's still awkwardness surrounding the team. Well, who is in the right mind to befriend with your rivals right? But, the team learning slowly to accept and trust the two with the help of the sunshine and Sugawara. But, at the same time Kiyoko was afraid. What if, in the whole year that Oikawa and Iwaizumi staying here... What if the team forgot their bond with Asahi and Daichi?

"Shimizu-senpai, is there something wrong?" Yachi stares at her with a questionably look. Kiyoko shakes her head signaling the former that there's nothing to worry about and smiles at her.

"I'm okay, Yachi. I'm just thinking something."

"Oh.. Okay then---" Before Yachi finished her sentence, Oikawa called her to throw some ball in the air to set him for the spikers. Yachi waves at Shimizu and ran at their new vice captain. 

Shimizu sighed. _Whatever happens, I still believe in them._

 

* * *

 

Oikawa paused a minute in the front of locker room. He heard inside the laughs, the teasing... everything. He wondered if him and Iwaizumi didn't picked in that stupid event, maybe jhe's laughing with Seijou team right now. Creating a future plans for them when the third years will graduate. Instead, he's here standing infront of the Karasuno's locker room. He's here playing with the team he hates the most second to Shiratorizawa. He's here creating a plans for them _not for Seijou._

He noticed that he's holding his breath and his hand holding the doorknob are shaking. What have gotten to him? It's been a past few weeks already. He surely knew that he accept his fate but what is happening right now? Is he finally breaking down with all the stress? No. He's not breaking down.

He is _**afraid**_.

Afraid, that once he entered the room the laughs and teasing he heard will cease. Of course, the team is not yet fully accustomed that they're now here, that he _is_ here. Iwaizumi was fine, but the team despised him more than his bestfriend for what he have done at the Interhigh. He can tell by the looks they've given to him. No one can escape from mighty Oikawa's eyes.

"Oi. What are you doing there standing mindlessly, Brainlesskawa?"

Oikawa didn't feel insulted yet he can't help himself to annoy more his bestfriend by putting his fake 'you-hurt-my-feelings' pout. But before he speaks up, he heard someone spoke causing the room felt quiet.  
  
"I... I like Oikawa-san—" He involuntary stopped breathing and he knew that all blood in his body are gathering in his cheeks. Even Iwaizumi looked shocked. _What the hell... Did that chibi-chan confessed_ — his thought cut off when Hinata spoke again. "—And Iwaizumi-san."  
  
He turned around at his best friend who was now red as the sunshine above them. It was true that Iwaizumi and him were childhood best friends. He knew everything about the guy in front of him or vice versa. But this, the grumpy ol' Iwaizumi is blushing not because of angriness nor sadness but because he was flustered. It was all new to him.  
  
And this was the reason why he had an evil smirk right now. He get his phone from his pocket and was about to clicked the camera app when a hand suddenly gripped his phone. Iwaizumi glared at him and mouthed 'Don't you dare.' He laughed in his breath so that no one knows they're eavesdropping.  
  
Unknown to them,  the atmosphere inside becomes heavy—or just Kageyama's.  
  
"What did you... say?" A guy broke the silence enveloping them, and depending on Oikawa's memory it must be Sugawara. Iwaizumi grab his collar to get his attention as the former pointed the person who is approaching them.  
  
"I like them." Hinata said casually making all the members inside go wild. Hinata looked at them as if they're crazy but a minute later he realized what he said and turned into some adorable chipmunk."I-Its misunderstanding! I-I didn't like them as like! I-I.."  
  
Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like what he was feeling right now. He hate it so much but he didn't talk. He didn't get angry. He let the pain devour him. Yet, in the eyes of the smartest first year, it didn't escaped.  
  
Hinata sighed and looked at the ground. "I like them as a teammate... I want this team to be one again. Without any hatred. I want you all to accept and play as the best as you can like Daichi-san and Asahi-san was still here."  
  
"Why should we do that?" This was the first time Kageyama talk after all the commotion. He knew he sound so pathetic but he really is irritated. What's worst? He didn't know the reason.  
  
"Because we ARE team! We should helping each other! Not making things worst!"  _And I don't want to lose in Nationals. I've got a promise to do._ He thought while remembering the small talk him and Kenma did during the training camp.

Kageyama arched his eyebrow as if he heard something funny. This partner of his really accepts Oikawa and Iwaizumi as their teammates, huh? After what they (mostly Oikawa) did to them, how can he possibly treat them as an equal now? Oh yeah right, he was in the same case when it was their first day in Karasuno, although they've fought but Hinata easily trust him, not to mention Hinata gave him his 100% trust to him.

Sugawara broke the tension that was rising between the two first years by laughing awkwardly. "Well, Hinata was right, Kageyama."

Everyone including the two duos look at their captain. He smiled. "---So was Ukai-san. We've got Nationals. After few months, We _are_ going to play in the Nationals. It is everyone's dream including Daichi and Asahi even though they're not here anymore. We might not see it, but those two new members... It is their dream too, right? If not, they wouldn't be felt ashamed when they're always losing to Shiratorizawa." He paused thinking something then he continues. "This new profound team, is much more strong compare those times they aren't here. I'm not saying Daichi and Asahi is weak but having Iwaizumi makes our left wing more flexible, not to mention the best all-around player in Miyagi, Oikawa. Although, we are more invisible if Daichi and Asahi are here."

He chuckles at the thought although he didn't deny that he really misses them especially Daichi. "I want to see this new profound team to play at their best without awkwardness, without pulling each other down. Can we do it guys?"

Everyone look at each other with confusion. Some growled especially Kageyama, and some sighed at the thought of being one with their rival. Nevertheless, they looked at their new captain with respect and nodded at him. It wouldn't hurt them to try to accept them fully since everyone has a one goal in their mind, that is **_to win._**

Unfortunately, the two plants now a new crows didn't heard anything because they left before the man or should we say the Vice Principal see them.

 

* * *

 

"Ohayou Iwai-san!" the new ace frozen and dropped the ball at the sudden nickname that Nishinoya gave him.

"I-Iwai-san?" Nishinoya laughed and patted his back. Before he recovered, everyone greeted him a 'good morning' with a smile all over their face. This makes the situation worse because from being frozen, now the shocked ace looked horrified. Karasuno is being friendly towards him?

"You look so dumb right there, Iwa-chan." He turned around to see the mocking laugh brought by Oikawa. Before he pick up the ball, Oikawa patted in his back and run away to greet everyone yet if everyone is being friendly with Iwaizumi, it was a complete opposite to Oikawa. Everyone is glaring daggers at him. Rest in peace Oikawa.

"You guys are meanie ~" He laughed but it was fake. That one action creates a crack inside his heart but because he mastered to fake his feelings, he delivered it so well. Suddenly, Everyone except Iwaizumi who still look stunned, gathered around him. He steps backward and gulp thinking that Karasuno is going to hurt him. But, he never expect all of this...

Everyone turned around and pointed their jersey and say... "Welcome to Karasuno, Vice Captain! Ace!"

"H-Huh?" Oikawa gaped his mouth but in still didn't change the fact that everyone around him is looking at him with an awe and respect.

"I know we bit late welcoming you two but... still I don't trust you just yet! And stop calling me Baldy-chan, alright?!" Tanaka growled but everyone knew he's joking.

"I don't want to be this one-sided trust. That's why... Vice Captain, I'm gonna leave the mid-air battles to you---" Nishinoya paused as he looked at their new ace approaching. When Iwaizumi leveled Oikawa, he continues... "And Iwai-san, your job is to lead our team to victory, that's why don't be afraid to get block because I will save them... _each and every one of them."_

It was a rephrase libero version of what Hinata said to him a few weeks ago but the way Nishinoya said it, the way Nishinoya carry the burden of being the libero yet still happy and grateful to be the guardian deity, and the way Nishinoya will do everything for the team makes the two bestfriends wants to give Nishinoya a hug for being dependable.

"Well, I don't care if you're feel welcome or nah. Just don't get in our way." Our? Tsukishima does really care for this team? Oikawa must be in heaven.

One by one, they say their opinion about the two. Each and every opinion has a truth in it because they knew lying is not going to help their situation, it will just makes things worse. Until, it was Kageyama's turn. Everyone look at him expectantly but all they can see is an annoyed Kageyama. Hinata nudged him to signaled him it was his turn to speak.

"If Sugawara says, then I'll try my best to get along with you even if it's fake---" Kageyama paused and Hinata glared at him but he ignored the munchkin and continues, "But now you're here, please teach us... Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san."

Oikawa felt awestruck for the first time in his life. Did Karasuno... finally accepts them? 

"Don't stand in there frozen _vice captain_. The team requested you to teach them, right?" Sugawara put his arm around the brunette's shoulder while the team walks away and starts to practice. "I hate that I'm going to be a reserve setter of a reserve setter but I know, with you being here... We are more invisible. I hope you lend me your strength." He smiled at him and walked away.

_Maybe, Karasuno isn't bad at all..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a really slow update. Writers' block is getting into me and I'm so busy in school. Thank you for your long patience.


	7. Real Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, of course I really need to say sorry because it is almost a month since I updated this and I'm sorry about it. I'm so busy in school. Thank you for your patience.

"Oikawa—"

  
"—san." Oikawa corrected Nishinoya by putting a '-san' after Nishinoya called him reminding the libero that he's still his senpai. Of course Nishinoya grumbled about it but didn't talk about it instead he changed the topic.

  
"Are you still not going to go home?"

  
"Aww... Is Chibiro-chan concern about me?" Nishinoya didn't have a second thought to strangle Oikawa to death. How dare he mock Nishinoya's height?!

  
"Suits him well." Iwaizumi rolled his eye as he didn't bothered himself to help his bestfriend.

  
"I-Iwa-chan! H-Hel..ppp!!!" As Oikawa pleading at Iwaizumi for help, the latter saw a gift wrapped in a very girlish way in an open bag of Oikawa. Curious, he get that gift in his bestfriend's bag and show it to him.

"Care to explain this?"

Both the libero and the vice captain stopped on their tracks and looked at their ace. Oikawa gently pushed Nishinoya away from him as he sighed. "I got it from a girl. Dunno her name."

"Another fangirl huh?"

"Yeah. They make me feel special but sometimes I'm tried of this. They always bothering me." Amidst of their conversation, Nishinoya and Tanaka glared at their outmost ability because how come a guy with a lousy attitude got a gift from a girl?! That is so---

"Unfair. Girls should give me some gifts too, because I care more for them than Oikawa." Ennoshita stated their thoughts. The two second years jerked up and protested that Ennoshita doesn't need to burst their thoughts like that. Oikawa snatched the gift and give it to nearest person beside him telling it was okay to have him the gift. 

Quietly, Hinata pulled the hem of Iwaizumi's uniform to get the ace's attention. The latter noticed this and looked at him, "What is it, Hinata?"

"Let's go home."

Iwaizumi didn't expected that coming. How come this adorable sunshine, looks like a lost child who's asking a stranger where is his mom and at the same time, he looks like he is his wife telling him that they both should go home together. Quickly, he put his hand over his mouth to cover his oh-so-red face.

And, Oikawa wasn't amused to that.

"Can I come too?" Oikawa used his kindest and most cutest tone so that he can blackmail Hinata. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't charmed nor care about if Oikawa wants to come or not. The only thing in his mind is, he needs to be alone with Iwaizumi.

"But I want to be alone with Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san" Hinata said it with earnest eyes. This doesn't help Iwaizumi to stop blushing  moreand pretending to putting his things in his lockers so that no one noticed his face. Given, by the time he spend with Hinata, Oikawa knows well that when Hinata starts to call him by his last name. Hinata was serious. But, why he needs to be serious when Iwaizumi's involved? Is he falling with his bestfriend?

"Are you falling in love with Iwa-chan?!"

Pause.

This is the most longest awkward and quiet atmosphere that Oikawa experienced. He really did it this time. He makes the team go awkward. "I-I mean---"

Iwaizumi was the first one who breaks the awkward silence with his blushing form. "Shittykawa! What the hell did you---"

"I'M NOT INLOVE WITH HIM!"

Pause.

Oh no.

This time it was Hinata's fault that the atmosphere gets worse. He never wanted to shouts but because of the embarrassment, he goes with the flow. Hinata knows very well that there's nothing wrong saying that except that he glimpsed a mere of pain in Iwaizumi's eyes but quickly replaced by a grumbled expression and smacked Oikawa's head. "Iwa-chan! That was the hurtiest smack you gave it to me!"

"Because you've done it this time, Stupidkawa!"

"I'm just curious why he wants to be alone with you!" Oikawa protested. Now, the stares are back with their smallest player. Hinata shrieked back and began to play with his finger and avoiding everyone's eyes as best as he could.

"Oikawa-san's right. Do you have any business or sorts with Iwaizumi?" Yamaguchi. Sugawara noticed how Hinata fidgeting how he answer that questions without giving a hint on what he wants to do with Iwaizumi.

"Guys, I think it's a private reason. Don't pressure Hinata on something---"

"I-I want to ask what kind person is Kageyama while he's still in junior high." Hinata said with a very low voice but can still heard by the other. Oikawa immediately crouched his face with Hinata's idea. Now he know the reason why Hinata asked Iwaizumi instead of him.

Kageyama slightly blush with the idea that Hinata is curious about him but since he was dense, he didn't noticed it. "W-Why do you asked Iwaizumi-san something about me?! I'm here, dumbass!"

"Because you keep pestering me now that you know my history! It so unfair! I want to know something about you too, so that I can tease you!" Hinata huffed his cheeks in the most adorable way and continues to speak, "But if I'll ask you about your childhood days, you will be like... 'I'm good.' 'I'm the best!' 'I'm a good son.'"And the staring contest between the freak duos starts.

 

 

In the end, the four boys ended up going home together. The reason? It was all Sugawara's idea because they won't stop until they walk home with Hinata especially the two volleyball royalties. Hinata didn't noticed the heavy atmosphere surrounding them as he happily eating his meat buns on the way home, that he forgot he needs to asks Iwaizumi about his partner.

"Say, Kageyama... How did you know Hinata's history?" It was Iwaizumi again the first one to break the heavy atmosphere. Kageyama, looked at him while he munched his meat buns. After he swallowed it he began to speak.

"His mom told me. Pfft! Hahahaha! You know, when he was five-years-old---"

"BAKAGEYAMA!" Hinata cut off in the conversation and chased the raven-haired setter to prevents him to blurt out anything about his childhood era.

The two watched bickering in each other. Sometimes, other would laughed at the other's antics. Sometimes, the other wouldn't stopped until the other will annoyed and starts to fight with him. Nevertherless, you can see how they relationship so strong... so fun... so free.

_"I want that too..."_

It was quiet but Iwaizumi heard it. He quickly glanced at his bestfriend beside him who looked so distant and pain. He was about to asks if he's jealous at Kageyama that he got Hinata but Oikawa speaks up first. "We never had a real bond you know."

Iwaizumi was taken aback. Oikawa was jealous not because of Kageyama or what, but because of their relationship? Iwaizumi laughed so hard that tears are started to formed in his eyes. "W-What so funny?!"

"You looked like a child right there, Shittykawa!"

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwazumi chuckled and ruffles his bestfriends hair makes the brunnette pouted because he spends nearly an hour just to tend his hair. "No need to be jealous, Selfishkawa"

"And what do you mean by that, huh?" Oikawa, still pouted, said while fixing his hair.

"They are who they are. We are who we are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> PS: HAIKYUU SEASON THREE IS HERE! I'M SO EXCITED. I WILL GONNA SEE MY BABY HINATA FLYING IN THE COURT!
> 
> PPS: A lowkey of IwaOi here. (:


End file.
